Wizard's Curse
by Xinice
Summary: Gwen was born in Cyrus City. Where all people who were born there are wizards. In Wizards school, Gwen meets a new boy, a wizard as well. They go to a place where all Wizards are forbidden to go. With power, practice, they'll defeat the beast that lies beneath Cyrus. Lifting the curse from their lovely town. From there they will find something that they never found before...Love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am making a new story about Gwen being a Wizards...It's like Harry Potter but the story plot is made by me, yea...Here is Your Chaps!**

Hi my name is Gwendolyn, but I prefer to be called Gwen. I'm 15 , turning 16 next month, March 22 to be exact. I'm a wizard, yea, all people in Cyrus City is a wizard, for unknown reasons. Anyway, I'm getting of topic. I was born in 1997, February 9, in Cyrus City. My mom took care of me while my dad was of at war, died when I was 4. I don't really like to talk about, so I'll skip it. I started learning magic when I was around...5-7. I sneezed and my water turned green. That's when my mom said that I was turning into a wizard. At first I freaked out, knowing I would suck at magic. But during grade 4 in Wizard Elementary School, it turned out alright. But now that I'm in high school, it get's a lot harder. We have to fly, learn how to use magic with and without a wand, and a lot more. My mom would say that you'll get better when you're with friends when I have trouble in magic. And my mom was right. I have 3 best friends that I can count on. Bridgette, LeShawna, and Izzy (I just wanted to add her okay?).

Bridgette is a care-free surfer. She learned magic when she was 6, when she started flying on her surf board. She's 1 month older than me, January 6th, and has a boyfriend named Geoff. They were together since 7th grade, it would always get awkward when they make-out in public... She loves to use her magic for good, like helping animals. She's a vegetarian and she's picky when it come's to Chef Hatchet's food, possibly the whole school is. We met each other in grade 5. Acquaints, friends, close friends, then best friends.

LeShawna is a ghetto, and more gangster like. She loves to hang out with her 'homies' and loves to sing and dance. Back when she wasn't in the same school, they would always call her Le-Shakin-It. She learned magic when she was in grade 2, when she was drawing on a piece of paper the pencil started moving by it's self. I'm about a 2 months older than her, May 8th, and she's single. Well..I'm not entirely sure if Harold and LeShawna are dating, but she would always say the same thing 'Were just friends, no biggie', but I think that's a total lie, considering on how they act around each other. She loves to use her magic when she's to lazy to do something. Like pick up a remote, or open a locker. We met each other in grade 7, exactly when Geoff and Bridgette started dating, making it awkward for me to introduce her to LeShawna.

And last, Izzy. She's like a mental person, but in a good way. She loves to do a lot of crazy and UN-normal things. Like, throw glitter at a teacher on Saint Patrick's day... Anyway, she learned magic when she was in kindergarten when the tables in her class room started floating. I'm 1 month older than her, April 29 (Near my B-Day! LoL), and she's dating a guy name Owen. He's a 'fat', chubby kind of person. Honestly I don't know how they get along, but if she's happy, I'm happy. She loves to use her magic for fun, like pull pranks on people, or...Well..That's it. We met in grade 6, she was a bit more normal back then than she is now. But, change is good in her, and my opinion.

Anyway, right now I'm on my way to Wizard school. I woke up at about... 7:35? Somewhere there. I walk to school, my mom doesn't want me to go on a school bus cause she thinks that I need more exercise, while my friends think I'm skinny enough. Even I think I'm skinny enough. I arrived at Wizard School earlier than I thought. I walked up to my locker and opened the locker by magic. Only my magic can open it though, so that was a good thing. I opened my black and purple checkered backpack and some of the book from the locker floated slowly to my inside. I took my wand out of my pocket and closed the locker.

"HI GWEN! HI!"Izzy slammed on the locker next to mine, which was her's. Oh! Did I ever tell you that all my friend's lockers are next to each other! The principle let's us choose out lockers, meaning we can be who we want to be, which was a good thing.

"Hi Izzy, so did you practice how to fly yet?" My question was answered when Izzy started floating around me yelling 'I DID! I DID!' causing heads to turn towards us. I waved my wand and Izzy slowly came down.

"What did you do that for? I love flying!" Izzy yelled happily. I shushed her then whispered "Cause, it's causing a crowed."

"But I love crowd's!" Izzy said sadly while her locker opened by her self, book's, and 2 wands floated into her green backpack.

"Well, I don't sorry.." I responded. Then I heard my name being called from behind. I turned around and LeShawna, and Bridgette were flying towards me. "Hey guys."

"Hi!" They both said simultaneously. They landed on the ground perfectly, then asked me a question that I was scared to answer.

"Did you learn how to fly yet?" I sighed and shook my head 'no'. I haven't had enough time to practice. Plus, it was a hard thing to do. "Why? C'mon, were going to teach you before P.E starts." LeShawna dragged me to the campus and started saying things that hurt my brain.

"Slow down!"

"Sorry little girl. But we need you to learn this the quick and easy way." LeShawna, Bridgette and Izzy tought me how to fly for about 5 minuets till I got the hang of it.

"Hey! I'm flying...Weird thing to say.."I thought of it, and it was true. Most little kids would say that when they're above the ground.

"Not for us! Now let's go! We're going to be late." Bridgette dragged my arm worriedly and dragged me to Science class. We took our seat, in the middle row. We only had 13 people in this class. Meaning there were 2 rows of 7 desks. One was empty, and that was the seat right next to mine. But I doubt that there will be a new kid coming in. It's rare for that to happen.

"Okay class. Today we have a new student coming in." What are the odds... "Duncan come in please..." A guy with a green mo-hawk, 6 piercings, a choker, a white long sleeved shirt that was covered with a black short sleeved shirt with a skull in the middle, baggy capris, and signature red hot converse. "This is Duncan, a new Wizard member. Duncan, please take a seat next to Gwen." For some odd reason, I saw his pupils get bigger. I know what your thinking but, Wizards eye's can see things that humans can't see. Duncan took a seat next to me.

"I'm Gwen.." I said calmly while taking my hand out for us to shake. He shook my hand and responded "Duncan." Through out the whole class, I swear I can feel Duncan staring at me every 30 seconds. Which to me felt kinda weird, but I feel kinda appreciated. During the teacher's 'speech' about how magic was made, the bell rung wildly causing the whole class to rush out the door. Bridgette, Izzy and LeShawna didn't have lunch with me so they all headed to their classes, while I went to the cafeteria, that was till someone tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Oh hey Duncan." I smiled lightly showing some kindness towards him.

"Hi..Um, do you know where...room 567 is?" He asked handing me his schedule. I looked at it and notice that he had all the same classes as I do.

"Oh! You have the same classes as me. So..You have lunch right now. Come follow me." He nodded, he seemed quiet for some really odd reason.

"Okay." During our way to the cafeteria, we chatted a bit, getting to know each other more. We got our tray's and lined up.

"Really? I never knew that. But other than that, what's the principles name?" Duncan asked while his tray was floating beside him, I for one carried it.

"Our principle's name is Chris. Chris McLean. He like to talk about him self. Like those drama queens, but instead, a drama KING. It kinda bother's me really." Duncan's eye's widen then he chuckled quietly. "What?"

"Does he happen to be broke? Like out of money." I was surprised that he even knew that, considering he was still new here.

"Yea. How did you know?"

"I blew up his mansion. Or as he likes to call it, 'his cottage'." I gasped and slapped his arm. "Ow sweetheart, what was that for?" I blushed when he mentioned the name sweetheart.

"Cause! He needed that money! It was for our school." I said crossing my arms. The tray was no longer in my hands, instead floating above my head.

"Well, sorry. And I'm broke to. Apparently, for blowing up someone's house I had to go to prison, not juvie. And we used bail money." I felt sympathetic for him. But still mad cause now that out principle's broke, we have to work harder.

"Well..I guess you guys were even." I smiled jokingly. He looked shocked and placed his hand over his 'heart'. "Your heart's on your left..." He moved his hand over a bit and spoke.

"I am saddened and hurt by what you said. Especially when I had to go to Prison." Duncan pretended to be sad while I just laugh. I looked up and saw that it was my turn to grab my food. My tray lowered down as I scoped up some salad. It floated gently over to the tray and plopped down with a quiet _sploosh_. "Hey Gwen, can I sit at your table for a while?" Duncan asked while getting a hamburger with some red sloppy stuff sticking out of it. I nodded and walked over to my table, Duncan trailing along behind me.

"So, which school were you in when you weren't here yet?" I asked while shoving some salad in my mouth. I didn't want to use magic cause it'll look like I'm being fed like a baby.

"Wizard's All High. It was a dumb name if you ask me." He spoke with his mouth full spitting some red stuff on his tray.

"Ew, don't talk when your mouth is full." I giggled lightly and asked another question. "Why'd you transfer?" He finished his food in his mouth, taking the advice I said earlier.

"*Gulp* Cause I got 'expelled'." He said while adding air quotes. I gave him a questioning look, wondering what the air quotes were for. "Some guy did graffiti on the school walls. It was a bad word, so he told the principle that _I _did, even though I didn't." I looked at him sad then said quietly "That's sad. Don't worry, you have friend that has your back." I smiled while patting his back.

"What friend?" I gave him a look that said 'seriously'. "You're my friend?...I mean! You are my friend!" He chuckled nervously while silently eating his food. I giggled and we talked till the bell rung, meaning we have to got to out classes.

**Okay! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pro D-Day tomorrow! Here is your chaps!**

"C'mon! We're going to be late for P.E! I'll show you to my friends. You know, the one's that were sitting beside me." I spoke grabbing my back pack and heading towards the exit. I looked behind me to see Duncan still sitting there deep in thought..._I wonder what he's thinking about.._ I thought while walking over beside him. "Duncan?" I asked while shaking his shoulder slightly. Nothing. "Duncan? Hello? You in there?" I asked while shaking his shoulder with more force.

"Hm..." Duncan did nothing but stare in space. I was starting to get impatient and waved my wand. I mumbled some words and made a spell that would last 30 seconds. "*HICCUP SNEEZE* What the frick?! Wha- *HICCUP SNEEZE*" Duncan was now alert and aware of his surroundings.

"You blanked out, and now we're late for class. What were you thinking?" I asked while tugging his sleeve, wanting to go to P.E. He just shrugged and followed me out.

"Nothing..." I knew he was thinking of something.

**(o0o...o0o)**

I talked to Gwen through out the whole lunch, I found out we had a LOT in common. I wanted to cry out tears and joy to finally find someone who has EVERYTHING in common with me. I was so happy! That's when we stopped talking and actually have time to finish our lunch.I looked at her more closely. She had pure black eyes, pale skin, blue lips,white teeth. And I had to admit, she looked...Pretty..She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a blue G in the middle. Black skirt, leggings , and combat boots. I looked back at her who was looking at space. I kept staring at her for a bit, absorbing her in. Remembering her face, admiring her, loving her..Hold on a second, what? I shook my head and looked at my hamburger. It kinda tasted like squashed bacon..._I'm getting of topic..._

**RING**

The bell rung but I completely ignored it and kept thinking of what I just said. _I don't like her..Do I? She's like a sister to me..A cute beautiful sister.. NO! _I shook my head and now..I was even more confused. I felt my shoulder getting shakes but ignored it. They did it again but with much more force. I kept ignoring it till I did something that I NEVER done before, I don't even think it was POSSIBLE! I Hiccuped and Sneezed at the same time...It felt weird, not good weird, not bad weird, just...weird... My nose twitched like someone shoved pepper up my nose and someone chugged me a whole glass of vinegar. More irritating than eating a spoonful of cinnamon. And believe me, I did that once, I had to scrape them of my room walls, either that or I let it rot like Justin Beiber's songs and personality.. "*HICCUP SNEEZE* What the frick?! Wha- *HICCUP SNEEZE*" My nose twitched like I was an anteater.

"You blanked out, and now we're late for class. What were you thinking?" Gwen asked while tugging my sleeve. I stood up, grabbed my back pack and followed her out the door. I shrugged and mumbled "Nothing..." She looked at me like I turned into a zombie from 'Plants Vs Zombies', it kinda irritated me but it didn't bother me to much.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked trying to push away the awkwardness. She opened a door that revealed a lot of lockers and the smell of sweat and magic.

"P.E. Here's your P.E clothes." She gave me a black shirt with a blue 'WS' printed on it, plain black shorts, and 2 pairs of sneakers. Seemed simple enough. Gwen told me to go right, left, then through a blue door that lead to the boy's change room. I changed then I looked at Gwen who was wearing the same thing but MUCH smaller shorts. I practically drooled over her! "I forgot to give you your wand." I looked at her perplexed, why don't we use out regular wands?

"Why don't we use our regular wands?" She handed me a stick with a blue saphire on the end of it. Vines were spiraling around the wand and it supported the gem that was on top the wand. She motioned her hand to come along. I walked beside her, looking at my wand. She had a purple gem on her's but other than that, nothing was different.

"These wands are 10x faster in spells than our regular wands. The principle gave us wands that are for beginners. The principle will give us these wands when we graduate..." Gwen spoke in a quick fast paste. That's probably because we're late. She used her wand to open up two green double doors.

"Ah! Gwen, you arrived, and...Are you Duncan Silter (Bad last name. Sorry!)?" A girl, about in her mid-twenty's, who wore a pink sleeveless tank top, white short shorts, simple sneakers, and her long dirty blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail. I nodded while I examined the gym. It was _kinda _like a green house. The roof was glass, the floor was all grassy and wet, and the space was very big. The girl took out a clipboard and flipped through, what seemed like, a million pages. A pen popped up and she took it and checked something. The clipboard and pen disappeared through thin air.

"Okay class, since we're whole again, I want us to go through that obstacle course from yesterday." Half the class groaned while some cheered. WE went through a obstacle course that was very tiring. We did some magic with our wands. It was like those 'think fast' moments. I got hit once with one of the objects that was flying through my face. Gwen on the other hand looked like she was a A+ class wizards. She dodged through everything like a flexible acrobat and used magic as well. Purple sparks flew everywhere while she was doing the obstacle.

"Great job! Okay class, Dismissal!" She blew her whistle while me and Gwen left P.E. We changed, showered, all those useless stuff. We handed our wands back to the teacher and left.

"What's next?" Gwen looked at her schedule and smirked. "2 hour free time."

"But we just had lunch!"

"I know, but usually anyone who has P.E, they get a 2 hour free time cause usually P.E is hardcore, last time a kid named Owen had to go the infirmary cause he fainted." Gwen opened her locker, she stuffed everything in. Then something hit me.

"Wait! Where's locker 318?" I asked. She pointed to the next locker set. It was about 5 feet away from her's, so I was fine with it, as long as I'm near her, I'll be fine...Did that sound wrong (Comment if it does!)?

"Kay, so what do we do on our 2 hour free time?" I asked while opening my locker with the combination the school gave me.

"Hm... Usually I go out the campus and explore...But since you're new, why don't you come with me...I'll show you a secret place..." She smiled while placing her wand inside. I nodded while stuffing everything inside. I followed her out the campus, the campus was very spacey-y... It only had a few tree's some benches, and a path that led out the school. Pretty simple, but plain in my opinion. It's like they rushed through this whole thing. I followed Gwen through the park, the park had a lot of kids playing in it. Mostly 1-3 years old, the others would probably be in Elementary School. The park was very big, but what caught my eye was a big oak tree in the corner of this very large park. I was surprised that the large oak tree had no one near it, it was empty and lonely. It looked old as well, but still beautiful.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we were nearing the oak tree.

"This is Nindra Park. Kinda lame if you ask me. It used to be my most favorite park when I was little. I played with my dad here..." She trailed of. She continued but as she said every word, it became more and more sad and silent. It was like she was going to brake into tears. "My dad died...He died when I was only 7... He used to play with me when I got bullied back then with the neighbor boys...Then he went to war...He never came back...My mom would always say that he was just having a long vacation...But eventually she had to spill everything to me..."

She blinked some tears away, I felt bad for her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder as she hung her head down in my chest. She wasn't crying, she was just moping..I hated to see her like this... I gently rubbed her back, calming her down. She broke from the hug and took my hand. And dragged me to the oak tree. I on the other hand, was staring at our hands. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. I don't normally blush but...Now...I don't k know...

**(o0o...o0o)**

I grabbed Duncan's strong hand and dragged him to my secret place. I nudged him a little while pointing at the tree. It was carved with a GxD.

"What's DxG? Duncan and Gwen?" Duncan asked blushing slightly at the sight. I shook my head.

"G for Gwen, and D for Dad..." I explained, I'll be honest, I was blushing as hard as him!

"So um Gwen...I was wondering, if you're okay with it, you could tell me more about your family.." Duncan asked quietly. It was a hard decision, but I nodded. I sat down and patted a seat next to me. He sat down, but as he did, our hands touched. We looked down to see Duncan's hand on top of mine perfectly. We blushed but kept it that way.

I told him everything about my life. Me being born, my dad at war, my brother Jason, my friends, and my sister Meloney. Yes, I have a sister. She was kidnapped and the police wasn't able to track her down. And every Friday the 13th, we'll always have a note from her. It doesn't have the location on where she was, but she's still alive and still in Cyrus City. We contact each other to text, E-mail, and mail. She told us that she she would die if she told us the location... She lives a horrible life now. I barley know her. All I know is her age, how tall she was, and what she likes. Meloney was 19, she was 6 foot 5, a little taller than Duncan, and she's more of a funny punk (Imagine this, Izzy and Duncan mixed together. Yea, that's how she acts). I only had one glimpse of her face, she had red and black highlighted hair, and she was as pale as me. She was kidnapped when I was born...Sad really, but as long as I can still contact her, I'll be fine.

"Wow...That's sad really...Sorry..."Duncan whispered while placing his head on my shoulder. I placed my head on his head.

"It's fine...You know, you're like the boy version of my sister..." I giggled. There was a moment of silence till I poked him.

"What?" Duncan asked now lifting his head up.

"Just for fun.." I giggled while poking him more. He looked at me smugly and tackled me on the ground. We wrestled a bit more till he was on top of me. His hand was on my hips and my hands were on his chest. We were panting heavily our faces inches away...I leaned in closer and closer...

**Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers.. HAHA! Anyway, R&R for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Did you like my cliff hanger! Lol, here is your chaps!**

Duncan leaned in, closer and closer, I didn't stop him.

"Gwen!" I could hear someone's voice from afar. Duncan immediately jumped of me, embarrassed at what we were about to do. He looked away, it looked like he was blushing. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Bridge, where's Shawnie and Iz?" I asked Bridgette who was coming our way.

"They're at P.E. Who,s that? Duncan?" Bridgette asked while sitting down beside me.

"Oh right! Duncan this is Bridgette, Bridgette this is Duncan." They shook hands. We talked for an hour or so till Bridgette decided to leave.

"Well, I'm going to study for my math test. Bye Duncan, Bye Gwen! Ttyl (Talk To You Later in case you don't know)!" We waved goodbye and it was only us again. It was silent for a while till Duncan, out of no where, kissed me. My eyes went wide, but slowly shut and kissed him back.

**(o0o...o0o)**

I kissed her out of the blue. I don't know why but, It felt SO GOOD! I felt like squealing but that was just...Wrong for a dude. I slowly, and gently wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her close. I could feel one arm wrap around my neck and one dig into my scalp. I placed her on my lap and we just sat there kissing. It lasted for about 20 minuets till we broke. She looked shocked yet happy. We were breathing heavily, sitting under an oak tree in silence.

"Um..S-sorry.." I stuttered but she just kissed me again. It lasted for another 20 minuets. So we basically kissed for 40 minuets...More like make out...

"We better get going.." As Gwen was about to stand up, I kept her down.

"Um..Does this mean we're a couple?..." I asked quiet nervously, she only nodded while I smiled. She stood up and held my hand. We walked in the school and got ready for history.

"I hate History.." I mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough for Gwen to hear.

"Don't worry, today we're watching a movie, so we won't have to take notes. Kay?" She kissed my cheek while we smiled. _We're a couple..As in boyfriend girlfriend...Wow.._ I smiled and followed her to history. We sat next to each other and waited for the projector screen.

"Okay, we are going to watch Harry Potter, famous movie in Cyrus City." The teacher spoke while opening the projector screen. Through out the whole movie, me and Gwen were passing notes.

**D:Whats that thing hanging from your neck?**

**G:O, a..a um...Okay, keep dis a secret Okay?**

**D:Sure**

**G:Kay..My father gave it to me when I was young. After war, he sends a note that says he's been possessed. So this gem is for the keeper to keep the underworld locked. I always wanted it open so my dad can come out but my mother would stop me. I always believed my sister was there to, but I don't really know. Anyways, it helps keep Courtney in and never out. She's the queen of the underworld, and she took my dad. But one day, it says that she will rise some day.**

**D:Okay so wait one sec...Courtney is the queen of the underworlds and took your father after war. Your father gave you the key to the underworld in case it opens up. And when it opens up?...**

**G:I have to attach the gem in my wand and stop Courtney...Yea that's all basically..**

**D:tough life.**

**G:Yea, that helps me so much!**

**D:Sorry...**

I thought about if for a moment, but the bell rung. And same as the ground. But only for about 5 seconds.

"Was that an earthquake?" One of the kids asked. Gwen looked worried like she was under pressure.

"I don't know...Well, class dismissed.." The teacher was still confused but she brushed it of...Nice teacher, at least she care's for our safety. I walked out the class with Gwen and asked her a question.

"Why so pressured? It's not you're fault.."

"It...It might be Courtney.." I looked at her wide-eyed. But, that couldn't be it..Right?

"Well...that's a 10% chance that would happen...But I'm not sure..."I said trying to calm her down but I couldn't. That's when I saw her gem start to glow a light shade of purple. "Your gems glowing.." Gwen looked down and sure enough it it was glowing.

**(o0o...o0o)**

I looked down and my gem was glowing. I gasped and slowly whispered "Courtney.."

"Hey GWEN! " LeShawna, Bridgette, and Izzy were running toward me, there wand s in their hands, and they were glowing as well.

"Okay, firstly, who's the boy?" LeShawna asked. I groaned and told them who Duncan was, and I even told them he was now boyfriend.

"Wait a second...Izzy thinks that she heard you wrong...He's new, and now you're Bf and Gf in one day?" We nodded, while Izzy smirked...What? "Oh! Rushing now aren't we? Izzy, Bridge, and Shawnie thinks that you guys should slow down!" We blushed harder than the sun while Bridge was snickering.

"It's not funny! Anyway...I think Courtney is on our way..." I spoke quietly while the others gasped. We headed out the door and sure enough, there was a huge crack in front of the school!

"Well..You are right, but I ain't going anywhere without a fight with the little b*tch!" LeShawna said angrily rolling up her sleeves.

"It's nice that you guys want to help, but...This is dangerous.."

"NO! We are coming. We've had enough training!" Izzy said while raising her wand up.

"But, your wands are beginners." That was one thing that stopped them. We needed the P.E wands. Which are called Power Enhance.

"Well, it's a good thing I stole these.." Duncan said handing us our wands. I was shocked, how did he? "I snuck into the principles room, took your wands, went back here, gave them to you. And ta-da!" Duncan smiled smugly while I kissed him on the lips. "It was worth it..." Duncan looked dazed, but I just giggled.

"Um..Our City's in danger!" Bridgette said, replacing her gem with a more powerful one. I took my wand, took the gem out, and placed the gem that hung around my neck. My wand glowed.

"Hey! Can I come?" Duncan asked. I was worried, but I needed the support.

"Depends, if you're good...Whoa.."I looked all around and he just duplicated himself. There were about...50? Then he turned into one again.

"Is that enough to prove?" Duncan asked, eye's full of hope. I nodded while I yelled charge! We all charged down the crack, excited and scared at what will await us there. We were in an empty maroon colored room. It was lightly lit enough for us to see our selves and the others. I shook my wand and it glowed brighter and brighter within each shake. It was enough to light up about quarter of the room. That's when we found out...It was a maze. We were all huddled in a group, wondering which path we should go to.

"You know what we can do! We can use X-rays!" She then popped up a pair of goggles and put them on.

"What do you see?" Bridgette asked, teeth chattering slightly.

"A lot of walls...It makes my head dizzy.." Izzy took them of and rubbed her head. "Ugh..Nope, that won't work.." Izzy threw away the goggles while we all thought of a plan.

"What if. We split up.." LeShawna started but was interrupted by Izzy.

"I don't like the sound of this..."

"We split up..Who ever finds the exit first..

"No I don't like being alone.."

"Will all teleport us to them."

"See! I told you it's a bad-wait...That's a good idea! YES yes! Brilliant!" Izzy sang while we looked at her crazy...Well...She's more mental than crazy. But nonetheless we agreed. We walked in different paths. I looked around found a sign on the wall.

**Dead end...Fools!**

I ignored it and turned around to go back, but my path was covered with a wall!

"Wha-? Wait..." I looked back to where I _was_ going and there was a wall! "Oh my gosh! The wall are closing!" I started to panic. I waved my wand and teleported to Duncan.

"GAH!"

"Sorry Duncan! I got trapped..." I said quietly. He hugged me and we continued going straight. That's when we saw light ahead. "YES!" We teleported the others to us and went to the light. We went through the blinding light and went on.

"What the..." Leshawna looked around then gasped.

"Um...Look around.." We looked around and sure enough...We were in a forest. There was a note on a tree (No, this is not slender man!), It said

**You made it to the next level!**

_**Great**_

**Lets us see...if your worthy. **

**Hint:**

**You're in a forest**

**Trapped**

**Light won't help**

**But darkness would**

**Go and follow your nightmares**

It was creepy and scary.

"What the heck does that mean!" Leshawna screamed at the paper. It burned into flames while she jumped back and went into Izzy's arms.

"You're..Heavy!" Izzy dropped LeShawna on the ground.

"HEY! Be careful! This booty is a one time thing!" Leshawna stood up the ground. That's when we hears a roar.

"What the frick was that?" Duncan was now holding my hand in comfort. We heard some stomping noise, it came closer and closer. A tree got knocked down and all of us screamed while Duncan just winced. I hugged Duncan for dear life while he just placed one hand on my waist.

"SPIDER!" LeShawna screamed. There was a spider the size of a mouse.

"Really?" I asked letting go of Duncan, but I couldn't. I was still like a stone.

"Hey! How come we can't move?" Izzy and Bridgette yelled at the same time. They were just standing there while LeShawna was probably the only one that can move.

"How come I can only move?" Leshawna said stomping her feet on the ground.

"Oh! It all makes sense now! We have to fight our nightmares! And not use magic!" Bridgette said while _trying _to move.

"Well, I think I like our spot the way it is!" Duncan smirked at out position. "But, I don't want to be stuck like this forever. We still have some un-finished business.." I took me a while to process that through my head till I knew what it meant.

"Perv.." I blushed while Duncan just smirked.

"C'mon! Step on the thing!" Bridgette encouraged her friend. We all cheered while she stepped closer and closer.

"I-I can't d-do IT!" LeShawna started shaking like massage chair.

"C'mon! I'm getting tired.." Duncan groaned. It was probably because he was tilted back a little, making his back hurt. LeShawna inched closer, then she took a rock out of no where and threw it at the spider. But the rock bounced of the spider.

"You have to confront it!" I yelled from afar. She went up and squashed it with her slipper.

"YES! I AM AWESOME!" She danced but stopped all of a sudden.

"Um...Hello?" Izzy asked while waving her hand in her face but stopped as well. Duncan un-froze and he fell back wards, I was still clung on to him so I fell down as well. But when we did that, our lips touched. At first we enjoyed it but then we froze that way.

"Crap..." I mumbled still kissing Duncan. Duncan was just smirking.

"I don't think anything's wrong with this..." Duncan mumbled through our lips. I wanted to slap him on the arm, but right now I couldn't.

"Well...Looks like it's my turn..." Bridgette said. And we waited..and waited...Then we heard her sat something UN-expected. "Hey! W-w-where are you guys?" Bridgette stuttered. I was so confused. We couldn't go anywhere. This was so weird...

"Were still here!" An eerie voice said. Bridgette screamed and she cowered near a tree. "COOL! Izzy's voice is all deep and scary like!"

"I-Izzy? I-Is t-t-t-t-that y-y-you?" Bridgette asked looking around.

"Yea probably. Maybe we're just invisible and our voices changed...This is Gwen by the way." I said while looking at Bridgette.

"Okay...B-but I d-d-don't like it..." Bridgette trembled in fear.

"I think you have to try and find where we are.." Duncan spoke, our lips still touching. While Bridgette was trying to find where we were before, me and Duncan basically make out.

"I can hear Duncan and Gwen kissing...Here you guys are..."Bridgette touched us and we were able to move again. But we still make out. Bridgette started searching for Izzy and LeShawna till she finally found them.

"FINALLY! I felt lonely..." Bridgette said. Everybody froze again except me.

"Well...It's my turn..."

**Okay this is where I am ending! Tell me if you like it and R&R!**


End file.
